User talk:Afker
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to School Days Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Azaghal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:37, February 20, 2012 Kokoro About that: we're just going on the presentation by American distributors. What ages characters might be (or be intended to be) in the original visual novel is besides the point (for purposes of keeping the wiki around). That said, nothing at all controversial happens with Koko or her friend in the anime, which is what the wiki can center around (what with the lack of sex being shown in it) so even if they were minors (which I won't accept, what with the distributor saying everyone's 18) it wouldn't matter as long as we don't show any of her scenes from the game. +y@talk 15:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Is that the presentation by the American distributors of the anime, or the American distributors of the game? Because age settings could differ between different media/adaptations. I think it is important to distinguish that: 1. all characters in the adult game are over 18; 2. the character age in the TV anime (in particular those who were not involved in any sexual activities) may be different. If a character is over 18 in the adult game but a minor in the anime (and not involved in sex), and you want to focus on the anime, then you are lowering your general trustworthiness if you use the blanket statement that all characters are over 18 based on the adult game's settings. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 15:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :BTW, it is not uncommon for character settings to differ between different media adaptations (age, origin, even family situation). -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 15:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you could clarify, which character in the TV series are you referring to that is confirmed to be under 18? I would like to add information like that to their article. Since I'm pretty sure Koko's in the game all I could figure is maybe Uzuki (is she not in the game) although she was barely in the anime so I don't remember her age being mentioned. Also since you've been helping with the material I was wondering if you could share your views on Forum:Leadership? Brandon's asked to get reviews from the community about my request to adopt it. +y@talk 00:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :According to this article on the Japanese Wikipedia, the TV anime version of Katsura Kokoro is set to be 11 years old. Of course, this does not change the fact that the PC game version of Kokoro is at least 18 years old. Admittedly I don't actually have the original source of data that says the TV anime Kokoro is 11 years old, but in this case I'm willing to trust the Wikipedia article and assume some official guide book for the anime has her age written in it. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 04:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Did some slightly more research. The data that the TV anime Kokoro is 11 years old was added in this edit on 2008 Oct 31st in the original School Days article (before it got merged into the "list of characters" article), no edit summary explaining where it came from. But that information has also not been challenged or removed by other editors on the Japanese Wikipedia. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 04:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC)